Although renewable energy plays a small role among the world's electricity sources, however, limited fossil fuels and the side effect of the fossil fuels for the environment, has lead to increased importance in the development of renewable energy technologies. Therefore, the use of renewable energy is a way to replace fossil fuels.
However, the present maximum power point tracking system for the collection of renewable energy tracks the maximum power point by detecting the current of the renewable energy or by detecting the current and the voltage of the renewable energy at the same time. Therefore, the complexity and the cost of the present maximum power point tracking system are high such that the present maximum power point tracking system may not suitable for collecting renewable energy. Therefore, there is a need for a maximum power point tracking system to efficiently collect renewable energy.